Komorebi
by Grey Cho
Summary: Seperti komorebi, kita berdua mencoba mencari-cari kebahagiaan di antara celah sempit. [AU] [For #SHBF9 ]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

For SHBF9

SasuHina

 **Komorebi**

 _(Sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees)_

Sasuke dan Hinata adalah kembar. Meski secara fisik berbeda, mereka adalah kembar. Buah hati dari pasangan Uchiha Mikoto dan Hyuuga Hiashi itu berbagi satu organ. Mereka berbagi kehidupan. Jantung mereka berdegup bersamaan. Jantung yang mengalirkan darah ke tubuh Hinata adalah jantung yang juga memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Mereka kembar siam, jantung mereka menempel, membuat keduanya menjadi sepasang jelmaan perangko.

Kondisi mereka menyiarkan kehidupan unik. Mereka tetap bersekolah, duduk berdekatan dengan dua meja yang diadukan. Meski mendapat tatapan iba dan nyinyir, mereka melangsungkan kehidupan tanpa putus asa.

Waktulah yang semakin terasa. Detik demi detik bagi Sasuke adalah Hinata begitupun sang gadis. Setiap detiknya adalah Sasuke. Setiap detik tanpa jeda, lensanya selalu mendapati wajah yang sama. Setiap saat, embusan napasnya adalah embusan napas Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Lihat! _Komorebi_!" Telunjuk Hinata menunjuk sesuatu tatkala mereka berdua tengah berjemur bersama di halaman belakang kediaman. Uchiha Sasuke bergegas bangkit bersamaan dengan Hinata. Pemuda beriris hitam tahu benar bahwa kembarannya menyukai _komorebi_ , cahaya lazuardi yang menelusup sela-sela dedaunan. Tampak indah, menciptakan gradasi lebih terang dengan ulasan kemuning di permukaan daun.

Pemuda Uchiha-Hyuuga menyaksikan tatapan terpukau sang gadis. Entah kenapa, melihat wajah girang Hinata membuat hari demi hari yang dia jalani terasa ringan. Dikucilkan, dipermalukan, atau dibicarakan di belakang pun bukan lagi kendala ketika senyuman Hinata sanggup memudarkan semua rasa petaka.

Terpaan siklon menggiring sehelai _indigo_ menutupi wajah sang Hyuuga. Sasuke lantas cekatan, menyelipkan helaian tersebut ke belakang telinga sang gadis. Senyuman Hinata merekah. Dia berterima kasih dengan cara membenturkan perlahan pelipisnya ke pelipis sang kembar.

* * *

Memiliki fisik demikian seringkali mengundang banyak mulut untuk mengocehkan hinaan. Mereka dicap dengan aneka ragam kata yang tak pantas. Tiap saat, Sasuke merasa ingin melayangkan kepalan ke wajah orang yang berani mengejeknya. Ketika tengah duduk di perpustakaan untuk menemani Hinata, Sasuke merasa punggungnya panas. Bisikan-bisikan pengunjung lain yang diarahkan pada mereka membuat sang pemuda mendidih. Andai bisa, dia ingin melemparkan buku-buku tebal yang ada di sana ke kepala mereka. Mungkin itu bisa membuat otak mereka bekerja lebih baik.

"Menjijikkan."

"Mereka tidur bersama?"

"Itu berarti mereka berdua mandi dan berganti pakaian bersama?"

Amarah Sasuke telah meletup sampai ubun-ubun. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan apa pun dari dua sisi. Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa sang pemuda harus mandi dengan mengenakan celana. Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa Hinata harus mandi menggunakan pakaian dalam dan handuk. Mereka tak pernah tahu begitu susahnya berganti pakaian secara bergantian. Mereka tak pernah tahu, tapi bicara seolah-olah mereka adalah superior dan mengerti peliknya kehidupan sebagai kembar siam. Fragmen sifat manusia itulah yang membuat Sasuke ingin meludah muak.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang," ajak Hinata.

Sasuke mengerling dan membulatkan pupil. Mata Hinata terlihat berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu bersusah-payah menahan tangis yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Dia mendengarkan bisikan mereka, tapi tidak mendiamkan. Gadis itu selalu pasrah, menerima perbuatan mereka dengan hati lapang. Gadis itu selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena aneh, dia pantas diasingkan. Karena aneh, dia pantas menerima penindasan.

Sedikit lepas kendali, Sasuke yang saat itu pamit ke meja penjaga perpustakaan meraih tiga buku tebal dan melemparkan sembarang buku tersebut. Nyaris saja mengenai pipi seorang gadis.

* * *

Waktu terkadang berbagi kebahagiaan, menyantuni manusia dengan berbagai hal menyenangkan. Terkadang pula, waktu terasa begitu kejam, membagikan manusia dengan hal-hal pedih bak dirajam. Gerusan waktu yang menggulung hari kian memberatkan napas keduanya. Dokter ahli bedah menyuruh keduanya untuk segera melangsungkan operasi pemisahan. Namun, operasi ini berujung prahara. Dalam operasi ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa diselamatkan, sedangkan sisanya harus dikorbankan. Mendengar penjelasan sang dokter, Sasuke memukulkan tangan keras-keras ke atas meja. Salah satu dari mereka bukanlah tumbal! Mereka berdua masih bisa hidup meskipun menyatu seperti ini!

"Aku menolak operasi itu," desis sang pemuda berang. Tangan Sasuke lantas menarik Hinata keluar dari ruangan sesegera mungkin. Tak ada lagi diskusi, taka da konsultasi. Persetan dengan hidup normal! Bagi Sasuke, hidup normal adalah jika dia dan Hinata hidup!

Ya, Sasuke pikir, hari-harinya masih panjang. Namun, kian lama, frekuensi kesulitan bernapasnya kian sering. Pemuda itu bahkan mendapati raut lelah kian menghiasi ekspresi sang gadis. Hingga perlahan, oniks Sasuke mulai menyaksikan bahwa oniks hitam Hinata memudar. Bola mata Hinata tak lagi menampakkan cahaya. Gadis itu perlahan kehilangan indera penglihatannya.

* * *

Duo kembar itu tengah menikmati senja dengan duduk di teras. Sasuke membacakan Hinata buku dongeng, menarik suara sang gadis keluar untuk sebuah tawa.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah ada _komorebi_ di sini?"

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Dia menutupi perasaannya dengan lekas menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda berkelereng hitam menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari-cari komorebi yang Hinata maksud. Sasuke menemukan satu _komorebi_ di dalam pot berisi tanaman hias. Ada sinar mentari senja yang melesak masuk ke antara celah. Cantik.

"Ada satu di sini. indah—"

Kalimat sang pemuda terputus. Dia menoleh pada Hinata, memastikan air muka kembarannya. Betapa jahatnya dia memberitahukan suatu keindahan ketika Hinata telah buta total. Lensa gadis itu berubah menjadi putih seutuhnya. Dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun lagi. Dunianya gelap gulita. Kenapa bukan dirinya yang kehilangan penglihatan? Hinata menyukai _komorebi_ dan menghargai pemandangan yang alam bentangkan. Kenapa bukan dia yang menyandang tunanetra?

Lamunan Sasuke pecah ketika dirasakan olehnya sepasang tangan menyalurkan rasa hangat melalui genggaman. Hinata tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya. Gadis itu meraba-raba, menyelipkan jemarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Jangan ragu. Beritahukanlah aku pemandangan yang kaulihat."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

Pemuda _raven_ yang namanya disebut menoleh. Keduanya baru saja berbaring, hendak menjejaki alam mimpi ketika Hinata membuka suara. Sasuke melihat sang gadis tengah mengarahkan pandangan ke atas meski tak ada objek yang bisa dilihatnya. Pemuda Hyuuga lantas mengangkat kepala dari bantal yang dia bagi untuk sandaran kepala Hinata jua.

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Aku selalu membayangkan kelak Sasuke-kun bisa menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku selalu membayangkan Sasuke-kun bisa mengendarai sepeda bersama dengan Naruto-kun atau Kiba-kun. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan jika kita melalui operasi pemisahan itu."

Seketika, Sasuke membisu. Apa yang Hinata katakan? Selorohan itu sama saja seperti dukungan agar Sasuke merelakan Hinata sebagai tumbal, bukan? Ini semua pasti karena ucapan beberapa orang yang dia dengar dan tentu saja, Hinata dengar. Ucapan orang yang gemar terlibat dalam kehidupan orang lain, ikut campur pada urusan yang tak seharusnya mereka pedulikan.

" _Bagaimana jika Hinata yang ditumbalkan? Dia sudah tidak bisa melihat, tidak akan menjanjikan masa depan yang cerah."_

" _Hinata sudah buta, bukan? Lakukan saja operasi pemisahan itu."_

Ini tidak adil. Situasi ini tidak adil. Dokter pun mengatakan bahwa bayi yang terlahir kembar siam memiliki kondisi fisik yang berbeda. Satunya akan menjadi tanaman paku ketika satunya lagi menjadi benalu. Salah satu dari mereka akan kian rapuh dan hancur lebih cepat. Namun, kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa sejak awal dirinya harus dilahirkan bersama Hinata? Gadis itu terlalu baik untuk mengalami hal semenyedihkan ini. Dia terlalu lembut untuk merasakan kerasnya kehidupan.

* * *

Waktu menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Seandainya saja dia merupakan karakter dari sebuah buku fiksi, dia bisa menggunakan alat penjelajah waktu atau alat untuk menghentikan waktu. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat hari esok hanya untuk mendapati kondisi kesehatan kembarannya semakin melemah. Bukan hanya penglihatan, Hinata kini mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Gadis itu mengaku bahwa kedua kakinya seperti tidak bertenaga. Dia bisa terjatuh kapan saja, mengharuskan Sasuke untuk memapah sang gadis.

Fisik yang menyatu membuat Hinata tidak dapat menggunakan kursi roda. Gadis itu menjadi pangkal absennya Sasuke dari proses pembelajaran di sekolah. Semua orang, terkecuali Sasuke, mulai melemparkan opini. Mereka mendukung operasi pemisahan segera dilakukan. Mereka, secara tidak langsung, menyuruh Hinata mati. Berkali-kali, telinga Sasuke mendengar senandung merdu dari Hinata. Sebuah permintaan maaf yang sejujurnya tak perlu diucapkan.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Gara-gara aku, kau tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah," sesal gadis jelita.

* * *

"HINATA!" Sasuke berteriak kalap. Hinata tidak juga sadarkan diri. Gadis itu mendadak pingsan ketika keduanya tengah mendengarkan musik di dalam kamar.

Sontak, seisi rumah panik. Mikoto bergegas menghubungi Hiashi, meminta suaminya untuk kembali ke rumah. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke berbaring di sisi Hinata. Setiap detik, perut Hinata kembang-kempis dengan irama yang berat. Dokter berkata bahwa gadis itu tidak akan berumur panjang. Dia memangku segala kelemahan fisik. Kekalahan milik Hinata, telak. Gadis itulah yang diputuskan menjadi tumbal.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pergi ke luar," pinta Hinata. Usai siuman, gadis itu semakin irit bicara. Dia lebih banyak melamunkan sesuatu. Sasuke selalu menyentuh pipi sang gadis, memberitahukan bahwa dia selalu ada untuknya. Hinata akan tersenyum, senyuman sendu yang begitu lemah.

Sesuai permintaan Hinata, Sasuke memapah sang gadis keluar ruangan. Terik matahari menyambut tubuh mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di sisinya, gadis yang tengah mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Hangat."

Kemudian, Hinata meminta Sasuke satu hal lagi. Gadis itu ingin dibawa ke tempat yang penuh dengan _komorebi_. Beruntung, taman rumah sakit di sana memiliki deretan pohon dengan dedaunan lebat. Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya lalu berdiri di bawah _komorebi_. Sinar mentari yang terlihat menyerupai polkadot kini menerpa tubuhnya dan Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sasuke mematung ketika Hinata mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Gadis itu mengungkapkan kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal dilahirkan seperti ini. Selama kembaranku adalah Sasuke-kun, aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku sangat bersyukur."

Ah, waktu, berhentilah. Berhentilah untuk saat ini saja. Biarkan Hinata berpuas hati dalam teduhnya _komorebi_. Biarkan sang gadis merasakan pancaran mentari. Biarkan gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang dia sukai. Batin Sasuke dipenuhi harapan yang dia sendiri tahu hanya akan menjadi harapan.

Waktu, dia akan selalu berarak. Waktu tak akan tinggal diam. Jarum jam dinding mungkin bisa mati. Namun, sang waktu akan tetap berputar. Perputaran yang menyeret manusia terbawa arus waktunya.

* * *

Lampu-lampu operasi menyala begitu silau. Sasuke menoleh ke kiri, melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Untuk kali terakhir, sang pemuda mendaratkan kecupan di atas kening Hinata yang mulai dingin. Hyuuga Hinata akan pergi. Dia akan menjadi akar Sasuke mampu tumbuh dan memekarkan kehidupan. Dari berbagi … menjadi sendiri.

* * *

"Sasuke, tangkap!" Naruto mengoper bola ke arah Sasuke. Sayangnya, sang pemuda jutru sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, membuat bola tersebut keluar lapangan.

Keduanya tengah berlatih mengoper bola sebagai bekal pertandingan sepak bola minggu depan. Atas kesalahannya, Sasuke mendapatkan ganjaran harus mengambilkan bola. Sang pemuda berdecih sebelum masuk ke area yang dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun. Itulah saat ketika Sasuke tercenung. Tubuhnya diterpa _komorebi_. Hangat, sehangat kebersamaan yang pernah dia lalui dengan Hinata.

Pemuda gulita lantas menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Satu bulan berselang sejak prosesi permakaman Hinata. Kini, Sasuke menjalani kehidupan layaknya khalayak. Dia bisa berbaring di ranjang besar sendirian, bersepeda, dan berolahraga. Demi Hinata, dia akan tetap melangsungkan kehidupannya. Dia akan mewujudkan impian-impian yang pernah Hinata ungkapkan. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Seluruh hidupnya, jiwanya, nyawanya, adalah bagian Hinata juga dengan atau tanpa kehadiran sang gadis. Masa-masa indah yang tak seujung jari pun dapat dia bandingkan dengan masa lain dalam hidupnya.

Waktu masih bergerak, menyajikan lembaran kisah bagi kehidupan. Bagi Sasuke sendiri, waktu adalah bukti bahwa Hinata pernah hidup. Waktu adalah bukti bahwa Hinata pernah ada di sisinya. Waktu yang layaknya _komorebi_ , memberikan kehangatan kendati celahnya amat kecil.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
